Shattered and Broken
by alli444
Summary: Reid is taken by an unsub who has been watching him for months and it turns out to be a much harder case than the team can handle. Hotch/Reid
1. Chapter 1

Reid looked up at the clock it was late and he had work tomorrow. He sighed standing up, he had been at the bar a while now and was wasted. He walked slowly to the door, everything felt hazy. Once the door opened he felt the chilly night air on his face. The young agent clutched onto the wall, he couldn't hold himself up that well.

"Hey are you alright?" Reid could see a man in front of him. "Y..yeah I'm fine." Reid attempted to take another step but he staggered. The other man caught him. "Come on my car is right over here." "O..okay." Everything was so blurry; he could feel himself being placed into the passenger side of the car. The doors were shut and he smelled something weird, but his mind was too hazy to figure out what it was. Everything faded to black.

XXX

Hotch was worried, Reid had not shown up for work and it had already been two hours. "Is Reid here yet?" He called into the bullpen. "Nope, Reid has yet to show his face. Maybe he's sick Hotch." Morgan suggested. "He would have called." Hotch muttered to himself closing the door to his office. He tried Reid's number again but it had gone straight to voicemail again. "Damn it!" He growled.

Hotch and Reid had been in a relationship for about two months now. The younger man made him so happy, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. After they had gotten back from the case last night Reid told him he wanted to come over tomorrow since Jack would be at a friends house and Hotch was very much looking forward to that.

Hotch sighed pulling his jacket on and took his bag. As he walked out Morgan approached him, asking where he was going. "I'm going to check on Reid." "Oh, alright. Tell him I said hey." Morgan told him.

Once he reached his lovers apartment he knocked loudly. When he got no answer he used the extra key Spencer had given him. Hotch stepped into the apartment looking around. Hotch walked into the bedroom, the bed was made and never looked slept in. none of Spencer's stuff was here; it looked like he never came home last night. Hotch was now panicking he dialed Morgan's number; it rang a few times before he picked up.

"_What's up Hotch?" _ "He's not here." _"Really are you sure?" _Morgan was now worried. "Yes I don't even think he came home last night." _"So you think he was taken on the way home last night? Well he does take the train." _ "Yes Morgan, we got out really late last night and it was a rough case." _"I'll be there soon, we'll find him Hotch." _

XXX

When Reid opened his eyes he had a terrible headache, he groaned softly trying to sit up. He felt cold restraints around his wrists and ankles. "What the.." He muttered. He yanked had on the chains but they didn't budge. The door opened at the top of the stairs, a light from above shining down. Reid struggled as the man came closer.

"Hello Spencer, I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up. I thought I gave you too much chloroform. You were pretty wasted last night" The man smirked at him. "W..who are you?" Spencer cursed himself for sounding so weak. "Oh I forgot, you don't know much about me do you Spencer. I know all about you though, almost everything there is to know." "What?" Reid was confused. "Lets say I like to get to know my pets before I play with them." The man chuckled.

Now he was scared, he hoped someone noticed he was missing. "You've been following me?" Reid asked hesitantly. "More or less. But lucky I was in that bar last night or I wouldn't have gotten to finally have you to myself." This man was a creep. "Where are we?" This made the man smile again. "Now why would I tell you that its nothing you have to worry about. By the way you can call me Chris." He said as he pulled a knife out. "Now lets get rid of those bothersome clothes."

This made Spencer panic. He struggled against Chris but the binds held him down. Spencer's clothes were ripped away. "Shh Spencer, it wont hurt that much." Chris whispered into his ear. Tears began to form at the young agents eyes as the man began to push into him with no preparation. He wanted Aaron so badly now. He was a virgin he didn't want his first time to be like this.

He then screamed out in agony, he felt like he was being torn apart. Blood ran down his pale legs as Chris slammed into him roughly, giving him no pleasure at all. "Oh god Spencer, you're so tight." Chris seemed to be enjoying himself.

After the third time that night Spencer just didn't care anymore. He just wanted to die. He felt the man kissing him gently and touching him everywhere. It made him feel sick, no one was allowed to touch him except Aaron. Chris pulled out gently and held the sobbing Spencer in his arms until he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

XXX

Hotch was so worried now, they had searched the area around Reid's apartment and asked around. Hotch had put a missing persons report into the police station but really had no hope. He entered a bar a few blocks from Reid's apartment, he sat down at the counter sighing sadly. He ordered a drink and stared into space for a few minutes.

"Hey you alright?" Hotch looked up at the bartender who looked a bit concerned. "No, not really. I'm looking for someone." "Oh, well if I see them I'll tell you. What do they look like?" Hotch sighed they were just being nice they hadn't really seen him but he told him anyway. "His name is Spencer Reid, he's 26, dark brown hair, brown eyes, probably had a gun on him, really smart." Hotch recited. "Hey wait. I saw the kid. He was in here last night. Had to ask him for ID because he looked so young." The man chuckled. "Really?" Hotch felt excitement wash over him. "Can you please come over to the police station to make a statement?" "Oh, sure."

XXX

When Spencer woke up the pain in his body was so severe. The room was cold he assumed it was a basement. He pulled at the binds again, his wrists were sore and bleeding from earlier. He wanted Aaron so badly now, he just wanted him to hold him in his arms and make him feel better like he always had done. Spencer couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to go with that bastard. He was probably going to torture him until he was tired of him and then kill him. The thought scared him.

Spencer looked up when he heard the door open later; he was scared he just wanted to get it over with. "How was your day Spencer, mine was great." Chris said smiling at him. Spencer didn't answer. "Your team is looking for you, it's a shame they'll never find you until its too late." Spencer whimpered when he felt Chris run his hand through his hair. "God you're so beautiful, I cant believe you were a virgin. You would think Aaron wouldn't fuck you the second he got." Chris mused. Tears came to Spencer eyes when he realized this, but how had Chris known he was a virgin. That was the part that scared him. "P..please, just let m..me go." The young man whimpered. "Shh Spence. I'll take good care of you."

Chris took the knife from his pocket, the same one from earlier. He gently pressed it against Spencer's chest dragging it through as blood ran down his sides. He then dug it into his thighs making it extremely painful to move his legs. He pushed the boy's legs apart and slid the knife into his abused entrance. Spencer cried out in sheer pain, tears rushing down his face. He could feel his blood soaking the mattress making him feel sick.

Chris adjusted himself before slamming himself into Spencer abused body, the boy's screams would never be heard and that was the way he liked it. After finishing with the kid he gently stroked his face kissing him gently, making Spencer cry harder at the violation. "Shh it will be over soon." He whispered to the tortured man.

XXX

Hotch looked at the witness statement he had been given, the anger was so obvious to anyone within a twenty foot distance. The bartender had told him that the guy that took Spencer came in a few minutes after him and sat and watched him the whole time he was there. "He was just waiting for the right moment to strike." Hotch thought angrily. How come no one did anything? He had asked Garcia to try and find a match on the man in the security footage. But the image was bad and hard to see but Hotch could see it fine. He watched as the man approached Spencer talking to him, Spencer seemed to have rejected him and tried to walk away but he must have been drunk because the man caught him from falling and led him out to his car. This part made Hotch seethe in anger. He watched as the man put Spencer in his car so easily and no one bothered to stop him.

**Chapter 1 completed 5/28/12**

**I hope you like this story, I have not published anything in a long time. mostly because of my computer giving me issues and the all the talk about the petitions and erasing stories and things. which made me want to drop this account all together but I'm still here so that is good i guess. **

**alli444**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Spencer had gone missing and the team wasn't the same. There was no trace him. Garcia had tried everything possible but whoever took Reid was completely off the radar. Hotch had been growing increasingly depressed and Morgan was so angry. It was like he had just disappeared, they had even gone through Spencer's apartment and computer to see if they could find anything, they hated invading on his privacy like this but it was necessary.

Hotch sighed as he looked through Spencer's room again, he had been here quite a few times but never found anything. He opened the desk drawers seeing if there was anything, he found half written letters to his mom and old papers. There were some pictures of a very young Spencer who looked nine or ten; he was holding a huge textbook probably meant for a college level. Then there was one of Spencer and his mom on Halloween he was dressed up like a blue power ranger. Hotch smiled at this, Spencer kept some of his favorite pictures from his childhood.

Then his hand felt something else, he pulled out a leather bound book. It was small and was tied shut. It was worn and old, it looked thoroughly used. Hotch untied it and opened the book. The front cover said property of Spencer Reid, it was a journal. Hotch was intrigued he never knew Spencer kept a journal. He opened it and began to flip through the pages it seemed to start when Spencer was in college. He wrote about his classes and the friends he made. He seemed to write about a guy named Ethan a lot. He soon realized that they had been in a relationship for a few months. Then he wrote about contemplating putting his mother in a sanitarium. He seemed so upset by this and he really hated the idea. But in the end he ended up going through with it. He barley wrote for a few years and then began writing again. He wrote about meeting Gideon and how much interest the man showed in him. He had even made some advances on him but Spencer had rejected him. Then he began writing about joining the BAU and how excited he was. Hotch smiled at this, He seemed so young and innocent when he first met Spencer years ago. After that Spencer rarely wrote anymore, sometimes he would write about the really rough cases they had, and about his dilaudid cravings. Hotch had no idea Spencer's headaches had gotten that bad. Spencer seemed so terrified what the doctors would tell him. He began writing about his relationship with Hotch, he sounded happier than he had been in a long time. Spencer also wrote about feeling like he was being watched sometimes when he went out, he didn't want to tell anyone because then they would think he was paranoid or something.

Hotch felt enraged by this, Spencer had noticed something and had not said anything because he was paranoid. Well considering that his mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, he would probably be a bit nervous. But why wouldn't Spencer have told him? Hotch told him he would never judge him. But it was too late now and the most important part now was finding him.

XXX

Spencer lay there in pain he could feel Chris kissing his face and neck, everything hurt so bad and he felt extremely weak and sick. He was coming in and out of consciousness every so often. The next time he was aware of things he could feel cool water being pressed against his lips. He whimpered, shifting on the mattress, his arms and legs were still restrained. "Shh Spencer. You have a fever but you're going to be fine." Chris whispered to him. "I'm tired." He whispered. "Yes I know, just get some rest okay. I have to leave for work soon." Spencer just nodded as he faded out of consciousness again.

When Spencer was beginning to wake up everything felt so fuzzy, the room was blurry. All he could feel was hands running down his weak body and someone kissing him gently. He groaned softly looking around a bit. He then felt Chris's mouth sucking and licking at his soft member bringing it to hardness. Spencer whimpered softly, he didn't want to do this. He wanted Aaron to come and save him.

"Shh, Spencer. Just relax. This will feel good I promise." Chris then adjusted himself and pushed himself into Spencer's tight hole. The man moaned in pleasure, slamming harder into his helpless victim. "God, you're so tight." Chris moaned. Spencer let more tears run down his face, Chris was not being gentle at all.

When he released he pulled out slowly of the bloody hole, which was now leaking semen. Spencer was crying harder now as Chris molested him more, touching him everywhere. It was like his body didn't even belong to him anymore. Chris could do whatever he liked and he couldn't do a thing about it. Spencer thought miserably. He wanted Aaron so badly now, the pain was unbearable.

After a minute Chris got up and walked over to another side of the room, Spencer vaguely heard a door open and Chris came back out. He whimpered softly trying to get comfortable in the position he was in. Chris had still had him tied up, he then heard clicking and a light in his eyes but everything was too blurry and he could see very well. Then he felt something hard being pushed inside his abused entrance, it began vibrating and pleasure and pain radiated through his body. Spencer whimpered softly he felt so helpless, he then felt a liquid on his chest and stomach and Chris speaking to him before he passed out.

XXX

Weeks went by and turned into months everyone at the BAU was losing hope of ever seeing Reid again. Strauss was even trying to convince Hotch to replace Reid. But the team would never hear of it, although their opinion was not cared for. Everything at Reid's desk was left how it was and Aaron went to his apartment to clean once a week for when he came back. The other teams watched sadly with pity as they mourned.

Aaron Hotchner walked through the halls of the BAU to his office he opened the door shutting it quietly. He sat down at his desk; there were files of candidates to replace Spencer sitting there. Strauss must have put them there; he didn't even bother looking through them before tossing them in the old file bin. Aaron sighed looking up at a picture of him and Spencer, his arm was around Spencer's waist pulling him closer and Spencer was laughing while Aaron grinned back at him. That picture was taken a few weeks before he was taken when they were at the park on a Saturday afternoon with Jack. That was such a fun day he remembered, but now nothing but pain and grief filled his life. Why must everyone he loved be taken away from him, was he just meant to be unhappy forever?

Hotch heard a knock on his door and looked up as Morgan came in. "We have a case Hotch." The younger man announced. He stood up trying to forget his depressing thoughts but that would never happen.

XXX

Spencer lay on his side on his mattress, a thin blanket hardly covering him. The cold room of the basement made his sick and he was now very weak. His matted hair had grown longer and his skin was so pale from being in the dark room all this time. He would just lay there for hours looking at the cracks in the wall wondering when he would die. Chris stopped by everyday to see him, he would hold him and talk to him about his day or if he were feeling sadistic he would whip him or rape him. Sometimes he would take pictures, not like Spencer cared anymore he was going to die anyway he just wanted to get it over with he had no idea how long he had been gone for. Sometimes Spencer would think about the team and Aaron and his mom. They probably replaced him already with someone much better than him; this was his entire fault anyway.

The door opened at the top of the stairs and he could hear footsteps. "Hey Spencer." Chris set the tray of food he had brought down on the hard floor. He picked up the water bottle opening it and gently put his hand down on the younger man's shoulder making him turn on to his back. "You need to eat, you've been looking thin." Chris told him. The last thing Spencer wanted was food, his stomach hurt so bad and he just couldn't handle so much. "N..no I'm f..fine." He whispered hoarsely. He then felt Chris press the water bottle up to his mouth, cool water being poured into his dry mouth. He coughed trying to pick his head up; Chris helped him up a little so he could drink better.

When he had finished Spencer tried to lie back down but Chris had kept him up. "You need to eat also." Spencer tried to push him away but he was too weak. "I made you oatmeal." He always made him oatmeal; it was probably one of the only things he could make. He spooned the mushy tasteless food into Spencer's mouth, forcing him to swallow. After a while he seemed to be finished he said he'd be back later and kissed him on the forehead. Spencer was so tired he lay there for a while before falling back to sleep.

**Chapter 2 completed 8/5/12**

**My summer job is now finished so I hope I will have more time to write. But im taking two online classes and im going away for a few days. My school starts August 20 so I don't have much time left of summer. So please review I know this chapter was boring. **


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan sighed looking out the window of the plane, the case had just been finished up and they were on the way back to Quantico. He had his headphones on and he was listening to a pretty depressing song. He missed Reid at times like these, they would play cards or talk. It was relaxing especially after tough cases. Derek looked over at Hotch who was sitting on the couch that Reid usually slept on. Everyone had been so depressed since he had been taken; Morgan just wanted to kill the bastard who hurt his friend. Garcia had been on the lookout for anything that may connect them to their genius.

When they arrived back in Quantico Morgan headed home he wondered if Penelope had found anything, probably not. Everyone already knew about Hotch's and Reid's relationship. Derek was happy for them, Hotch had told him a few weeks after the two had gotten together.

XXX

The next morning Derek entered the office he sat down at his messy desk putting his stuff down. He glanced over at Reid's that was gathering dust. His phone buzzed signaling a text message. He looked at it; it was from Garcia telling him to come to her office. He got up fast, hoping it was news on Reid.

When he arrived Garcia was typing away quickly on her computer. "You got something?" He asked hopefully. "Actually I found something similar to our case." "Really." "Yes."

She pulled up a screen on her computer of two people. "This is Michael Banks and Sam Hudson. There bodies were found within the last year and they have the same distinct injuries." She stated. "What does this have to do with Reid?" Morgan asked. "They both reported stalking in the months before there kidnapping and they both openly gay and were in relationships. And lived in or near Quantico and were in there mid-twenties."

"You think this is the same guy who had Reid?" "Yes. We need to tell Hotch." "I think we should wait until were positive this is the same guy. What did he do to them anyway?" Morgan asked. "It's pretty bad." She said sadly. "They were tortured, beaten, raped, starved…this guy has serious problems." Morgan felt sick, he couldn't imagine Reid being hurt like that, the kid was so innocent.

"I need to sit down." He muttered. "I know it's just horrible. How could someone do this to Spencer? He's never done anything to deserve this." Morgan sighed. "The unsub wanted him, he fit the victimology and that's the only reason he took him."

XXX

Aaron was surprised when Morgan entered his office and placed a few files on his desk. He hoped it wasn't more replacements for Spencer, because he would throw them out right now if they were.

"What's this Morgan?" He asked tiredly he knew he probably should be a bit nicer but he just couldn't tonight. "A lead." Morgan answered with confidence, His eyes widened he opened a file skimming through it like any other case. Aaron saw all the resemblances to Spencer's case that were strikingly similar except the no body was found. Aaron knew that Spencer was alive, but common sense told him that his body was probably just not found yet.

"Are you sure?" He asked Morgan again. "Yes, I've been looking for months for anything similar and this really seems like the same guy except for the stalking part." "Actually that is true also." Hotch replied. Morgan looked at him confused. "That was never reported Hotch. If Reid had said something we could have done something!"

Morgan couldn't believe this, Reid was his best friend and he kept so much from him. "I didn't find out till afterwards Morgan, he was keeping a journal and mentioned a few times he felt like he was being followed." "Damn it!" Derek cursed clenching his fists even tighter.

XXX

Spencer lay on the bed in Chris's room; he was too tired to even think about running away. He had been kept upstairs a lot more now since it was winter and the basement was even colder than normal. He was wrapped up carefully in the blankets making it impossible to move. He was so sick and in pain Chris didn't seem to care that much.

The door opened and Spencer could hear Chris talking to him. There was a hand on his forehead then he was unwrapping the blanket reveling his naked body. Spencer whimpered, feeling the cold air on his body.

"Shh Spence, your fine." The man whispered. He rubbed his hands over Spencer's body gently. He pulled the younger mans legs apart pushing himself inside, getting a pained whimper from his captive. Spencer was too weak to fight him; he couldn't do anything about it. Tears were running down his face, his body was in so much pain from all the abuse he had been put through. He just wanted to die.

XXX

There was no one they could find that could have been connected to all the victims. Garcia had been working nonstop to find something that would help. Finally she found something, she called Hotch and Morgan into her office immediately.

"What do you have?" Hotch asked, his voice sounded tense. "Well it seems that our Spencer and the two other victims went to the same walk in clinic in Quantico at least once. And those were pretty untraceable since they don't ask for much information for those things."

"So it must have been an employee or someone who is in there often." Morgan stated. "Yep, I've been running background checks on all present and past employees but nothing so far." Hotch looked anxious, his fists were clenched tightly.

Morgan seemed to notice his discomfort. "Hey, Hotch were going to find him." This seemed to just make him angrier. "No were not Morgan! He's already dead. So just give up already!" Garcia had tears in her eyes at that statement. Derek pulled him out of the room.

"How can you say that!" Morgan was furious. "The other victims were only kept for a few months, it's been six months Derek. Reid would have never have lasted this long with a unsub like this." Hotch said defeated. "So you're just giving up on him? What if he's still alive waiting for you to save him, and now you'll never know."

The door opened and Garcia came out. "Just so you know I narrowed the list of suspects down. If you want to help, or you can stand out here arguing like children." She said firmly and turned to walk back into her office.

**Chapter 3 completed 12/16/12**

**I have gotten so many amazing reviews for this story I just haven't found the time to update. I have been writing a lot of new fics lately but I hate putting new stories out before I finish the old ones…I have a lot of ides for this fic so please review so I will get motivated. **


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days the list of suspects got smaller. They finally found someone. Christopher Marks, he had been recently fired for missing work without informing anyone. He had been working at the front desk so he would have come in contact with all the victims.

"So do you have an address?" Morgan asked trying to contain himself. "Yep I'm sending it to your phones" Garcia told them. "Alright lets go." Morgan said leaving the room. He couldn't believe after all this time they might actually get Reid back.

Hotch and Morgan were the first to arrive at the house just outside Quantico. It was in a small suburban neighborhood with a lot of hoses close together. Morgan looked around. "This doesn't seem like a place someone would keep captives." He said to Hotch. "Yeah, but you never know."

Hotch knocked on the door. A woman answered a few moments later. "Can I help you?" She asked confused. "Yes, were with the FBI and we are looking for Christopher Marks. This was his address." Hotch told her. "Oh, that name sounds familiar. Yes that was the guy that sold me this house about a year ago. He was a really nice."

She invited the two inside leading them into the living room where they sat on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked a little nervous of having FBI in her house. "No were fine." Morgan answered. "What can you tell us about him?"

"Well, he was kind, A bit in a hurry to sell the house, also a bit odd." She stated. "What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked. "Well he just seemed off, I don't know how to explain it."

XXX

"Well that was weird." Morgan stated as the two got back into the car. "We need to find this guy it seems like he's been laying low for a while now." Hotch said quietly. He called Garcia telling her what happened. She immediately began looking for anything that she could have missed.

By the time they got back to Quantico there was a new case and they had to stop with their investigation. Hotch was trying to convince Strauss that they were so close to finding Spencer.

"You guys really found a suspect?" Prentiss asked Morgan. "Yeah, the bastard left an old address at the job he got fired from so no one would find him." Morgan growled. "I don't see why we are getting a case when we are so close to catching him!"

Hotch entered the conference room looking solemn. "Wheels up in twenty." He told them before heading back to his office. "Damn." Morgan was pissed.

XXX

"Spencer please, you need to eat or you'll get sick." Chris told him. He seemed to be loosing his patience with his prisoner. The younger man was too weak; he turned his head away slowly. Food only made his stomach hurt worse.

"Damnit Spencer! Why do you have to be such a bitch!" Chris yanked him off the mattress throwing the agent to the floor making him whimper in pain. They were now back in the basement since Spencer was misbehaving. The man started kick and hitting the already injured man. This only caused him to curl up tighter, trying to protect himself from the blows. Chris seemed to get bored of this quickly and left coming back with a whip. He only used it when he was really angry.

He struck Spencer hard on the back, making him cry out in pain. He did it again and again; making the blood flow freely down the younger mans back. Tears were running down Spencer's face, he was sobbing in agony until the beating finally stopped. He just lay there shaking badly waiting for his life to end and be put out of this misery.

Chris apparently wasn't done with him. He grabbed his captive dragging him back and throwing him onto the mattress. The mattress was painful against his tender back.

"This is what you get for acting like this Spencer. Now you will behave next time right?" Chris asked with an evil grin on his face. Spencer couldn't speak he was in too much pain and the words just couldn't come out. He was backhanded across the face. "Answer me already!" He was so angry, Spencer had never seen him like this before. It was like he had switched from nice to evil in seconds. "Y..yes." He barley got that out.

"You're so weak and worthless, I'm the only one that will ever love you Spencer. So just stop fighting me already." The younger man just nodded, his tear filled eyes gleaming.

XXX

"It seems that he is still living around here only about two hours away from Quantico in a small town. No wonder we couldn't find him. He's also using a false name but I have his picture for an ID." Garcia told Hotch and Morgan happily. Morgan sighed; they had finally found the bastard. "So what are we doing hanging around here? Lets go!" Morgan was ready to leave.

**Chapter 4 completed 12/22/12**

**Yeah so they are really close to finding him. So please review or I will be sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer felt awful. The last beating had taken so much out of him. He could see the blurred outline of the knife that Chris had left by the mat he was laying on. He just wanted it to end he couldn't take it anymore! He slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle of the blade. He just didn't care anymore; this would end all his suffering.

There was no pain when the knife went right through his wrist he could see the blood but nothing was happening. Spencer smiled softly beginning to fade away until everything went dark.

XXX

Hotch and Morgan got out of the car quickly their backup was right behind them. The rest of the team followed. The house was old and medium sized. The trees hid it so there would be no one to hear any victim's screams.

Morgan knocked loudly on the door. He heard noises behind the door, Derek clenched his gun tighter. The door opened slowly. A scrawny man with brown hair and bright green eyes answered. He immediately saw the police and slammed the door, but Morgan shoved his foot in the door. He pushed his way in. He grabbed Chris and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is he?" Morgan growled angrily. The man looked surprised, but then he smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied. Morgan gripped him tighter wanting so bad to punch him in the face. "Spencer Reid. You know. The man you kidnapped six months ago. Also Michael Banks and Sam Hudson who where also killed by you." Morgan said angrily.

Derek could see the recognition in his eyes; he knew this was the guy who took Spencer away. "The basements locked." Morgan heard Hotch say. Morgan pushed the man over to the police officers and then raced over to where Hotch was. He kicked down the wooden basement door, which then tumbled down the steps in pieces.

"Reid?" He called into the darkness. There was no response. He started down the stairs with his flashlight turned on. Hotch was next to him and some other officers followed. Someone found the light switch at the bottom of the stirs it barely lit the room. There was a dim glow by the light blub in the middle. Then they saw him.

Spencer was lying curled up on a small mattress in the corner. He was still, the room smelled of blood and other things. The two raced over to the other agent. Morgan immediately felt for a pulse. He was barley there.

"Hotch he's still alive! We need a medic!" He shouted back to them. The blanket that was covering his body was soaked in blood. Morgan tried pulling him up but his wrist was chained down so he couldn't escape. "Shit! Where's the key for this thing?" He cursed. He picked up a bloody knife he saw laying on the bed and looked at it for a second. The warm blood was dripping onto Morgan's hand. He could see the self-inflicted marks bleeding heavily.

Hotch was holding Spencer tightly while the medic looked over his tortured body. They were putting pressure on the wound while they brought the stretcher down from the ambulance. Morgan couldn't believe they had found the kid. He was almost unrecognizable.

The paramedics came down with the stretcher and carefully got Spencer on to it. They strapped him down while others tried to tend to his injuries. Once they got him upstairs they got him into the ambulance and headed straight to the hospital. Hotch had gone with them leaving Morgan in the dark room his friend had been in the last six months. How the kid was even alive he didn't even know.

XXX

Hotch watched with tears in his eyes as they worked on Spencer the whole way to the hospital. There was just so much blood and he could hear bits of what they were saying. Spencer's face was just so pale, he never thought he would ever see him again. They had put an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe and working on the most serious wounds first. It seemed like forever until they had gotten to the hospital; but it really had only been 15 minutes.

Aaron sat down on the hard couch in the waiting room he sipped the coffee he had been given but it just tasted like hot water. The images of Spencer's brutalized body kept flashing through his head. He wondered what they were doing to him. The bastard that had done this just seemed so calm about all of this. Like Spencer's life didn't even matter!

He realized his phone was ringing after waking up from his daydream. "Hotch." He said softly. His voice sounded rough and underused. It was Rossi asking for news about Spencer and if the team could come since they were done at the crime scene. He told them they could come but there was no news yet and they would probably have to wait awhile. Hotch sighed and hung up. He had been under so much stress the last couple months it was unbearable. Now he and Spencer were in the same building and he couldn't even see him yet.

**Chapter 5 Completed 1/21/13**

**I've been very distracted lately with college applications and such, it is so annoying! I just want to stay home on my computer and write and have no one bother me! Is that too much to ask? Anyway please review! Does any one have a cat? I have an eight-month-old boy, he is still biting and I don't think he's teething anymore. How do you make them stop? He just walks right up and chomps down with no reason at all. **


End file.
